


Sanctuary

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Body Worship, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch-centric, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: "If you were church, I'd get on my knees."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Church by Fall Out Boy... I heard this song, and if it isn't Ronan Lynch, especially when he was pining for Adam, then I don't know what is.  
> \---  
> This fic wasn't at all what I hoped it would be, but I've been struggling for days to articulate much more... So, I guess this is how it was meant to be.

Something woke Adam in the early morning hours when the sky was turning pink and peaking through the blinds. His legs were abnormally warm, warmer than the rest of his body, but comfortably so, and he looked down to find Ronan's head next against his hip, his arm wrapped around his calf and knee in a tight embrace.

Ronan must have come to bed late after Adam came home from work and immediately passed out. Seeing Ronan like this, unguarded and sheltered, was so endearing that Adam's heart swelled. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he reached down to smooth his hand over Ronan's buzzed head.

After a minute or two of delicate caresses over the soft stubble there, Ronan shifted and lifted his head only enough to peer up at Adam through his long lashes with unguarded, soft, and sleepy eyes. That gaze had so many things packed into it, that Adam was once again, as always, struck by how brilliant and complicated and intense this boy was. His eyes looked desperate and said _you’re mine, how can you be mine, how is this real life_ , and it felt possessive, especially when his warm and soft thumb began tracing circles along Adam’s hipbone. The intensity of what was going through Ronan’s mind upon waking was palpable. It wasn’t sexual, not really, but their relationship wasn’t typical and seemed to be much different than what they saw with others, even with Gansey and Blue.

Ronan closed his eyes again and placed his face back against Adam's leg. He gave a contented quiet hum of satisfaction as Adam continued to gently stroke his head.

It was like they had a different kind of connection. Maybe it was a magic thing, or maybe it was a psychic, empathic thing. Sometimes they would look at each other and could see everything in each other, like an invisible speech bubble, and sometimes Adam would almost vibrate with it, with whatever it was that Ronan was feeling.

Adam tapped Ronan's shoulder to invite him up beside him. Ronan sleepily obeyed without a word, and his eyes immediately closed again when his head rested on Adam’s shoulder with a small kiss to his neck. Adam turned his head enough to place his own kiss on Ronan’s forehead. He could feel Ronan smile against his skin, and Adam so badly wanted to say _I love you_ , and _you’re amazing_ , and _yeah, Lynch, I am yours, and you’re mine_ , and _I’m so happy, I never thought I could have this_ , but he didn’t dare open his mouth. He was too content to try, and Ronan was so beautiful like this and calm and at peace, that Adam didn’t want to ruin this for him.

Ronan started to gently run his hands along Adam’s chest, and after a little while, Adam started to feel the pattern. He felt _love you too_ being traced, and he squirmed a little as it began to tickle. That seemed to wake Ronan up a bit, and he lifted himself up on an elbow to peer down at Adam with those same intense eyes. Ronan kissed his lips gently, and then the corners, along his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose. He traced his nose down Adam’s jaw bone and slowly trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, and Adam instinctively lifted his head to grant Ronan more access.

Ronan grazed over his Adam’s apple and down to his collar bone, and then slowly made his way down the rest of Adam’s tanned, strong, lean, perfect body, and finally, as he grabbed Adam’s hips as if to keep him there forever, he rested his head on his stomach and paid close attention to nothing but the rise and fall beneath his head, and how Adam instinctively relaxed whenever Ronan touched him.

Ronan placed his elbows where his hands were and slid his hands up to flatten and rest at Adam’s sides underneath his worn t-shirt. He hitched a leg up over one of Adam’s, sheltering him from everything outside of their bed, and this is how they fell back asleep.

  
  



End file.
